inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shipping: part 2
Me: Man, really late updates... sorry BMO: Yea~ And I'm the new host!!! Kinako: Soo KAWAII~! *hugs BMO* Hanaki: today, we're continuing part 1 of Shipping~ Shuu and Akarui: Yay! ---- @@Previously@@ ''Shinsuke: guys hide!'' ''??? and ???: Huh?'' lolmememememmememmemememmelol ???: Shinsuke, calm down! Shinsuke: We have to hide! They're com- Tenma: Shinsuke!! Shinsuke: See! ???: Baka!! I just told you to take a simple snapshot! Not let them know about our secret! Aoi: 'Shinsuke!! '???: If we get busted, you're the one to blame! Shinsuke: 'I know!! I'm sorry! '???: '''Come o- '''Kira: Akarui? Garesu: Hanaki? Akarui: '''Hehe, yo minna... run, Run, RUN!! *drags Shinsuke and Hanaki*''' Hamano: 'After them!! Raimon chased the trio until they reached Hanaki's house ('Hanaki: mansion) Shinsuke: We survived! Hanaki: Baka! Shinsuke: Gomen!!! TT^TT Akarui: Well at least we- ---surveillance screen: gate--- Tenma: Shinsuke! Let us in! ---back at the house (Hanaki: again, mansion)--- Hineka: Hanaki~ why don't you let your friends in? They're rampaging outside yelling "Shinsuke!!" Hanaki and Akarui: *glares at Shinsuke* Shinsuke: *gulps* Hanaki: Auntie, I will do all the dishes, clean my room, and wash all my clothes for a month, just don't let them in! Hineka: Too late *opens the gate* ---surveillance screen: gate--- Tenma: Shin-Su-Keahhhhhh *Raimon falls on top of him* ---back at the mansion--- Everyone at the mansion: *sweatdrops* ---gate--- Tenma: Shinsu- Kariya and Kira: Shut it! Tenma: *covers mouth* Kurama: We're finally here! Hineka: Konnichiwa minna, sorry for my niece's rudeness, come inside Shinsuke, Hanaki and Akarui: NOOOO! Hineka: Yes! Please come inside~ Raimon: Arigatougozimazu Akarui: run, Run, RUN!! Tenma: Wait! We just wanted to know why did you take that photo Kengou: That's what we're here for!? I thought it was something important! Fei: Calm down Kengou-kun- Kengou: Calm down!? Midori: You two shut up!! And I agree, we ran from the school to Hanaki's mansion just for this!?!? Garesu: Calm down Midori! Hanaki: We'll explain later, follow me ---Hanaki's room--- Hanaki: *sighs* Here's the THING! *pulls a rope* *Raimon members get tied up in trios* Raimon except Aoi, Akane and Tenma: WHAT THE HECK!?!? Akarui: Do we really need ALL of them? Hanaki: Your right *pulls lever* ---Nishiki, the managers and the 3rd years falls into a pit--- Kariya: The Heck!? *looks down* Hanaki: We don't need them in the explaination, some of you aren't needed also, but we don't have enough space in the pit. *closes pit* Shinsuke: No worries, they'll be out after the explaination Tenma: Shinsuke! Kirino: Soo, what's with the snapshot? Akarui: Snapshot? Do you mean snapshotSSS? Kirino and Shindou: Huh? *snapshot* Hanaki: Good job Shinsuke~ post it on that blog of ours~! The ones left in Raimon: WHAT!? Shinsuke: OK~ Akarui: While he's busy, me and Hanaki will explain Hikaru: explain what? Hanaki: Guys, you do know we have fangirls right? Raimon: yeah *nods* Hanaki: have you heard of "shipping" Raimon: Huh??? @@To be Continued@@ ---- Me: this is the longest thing I've typed, and I'm thirsty, I'll get a glass of water Hanaki: You did well, and Reshi-san is sorry for wrong grammars/spellings~ ''' '''Shuu: The next chapter will be a shipping chapter~ but We guess it won't be updated in a while, Reshi-san will either type it on April 1,2,3,4 or April 12 or longer~ Akarui: Thnx for reading this minna~ And a new character is joining us in the next chap! Kinako: *still hugging BMO* Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic